


Meu maior motivo

by Pipezinha



Category: Berserk
Genre: Griffith bottom, M/M, Male Slash, No time for delicacy, Who is in charge?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gatts não entende porque Griffith se preocupa tanto com ele, e quer saber os reais motivos que movem o comandante. Yaoi, lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meu maior motivo

**Author's Note:**

> No sétimo episódio, após a luta contra Nosferatu Zodd, Gats e Griffith estão feridos. Depois de alguns dias, Gats já consegue treinar com a espada, apesar de ainda estar machucado. Griffith também se levanta e vai até ele. Conversam sobre o que houve e Gats agradece por ter salvo sua vida e relembra de um fato antigo:
> 
> -Mais uma vez te devo. Porque há três anos você salvou minha vida. Não te entendo... você é tão talentoso... Aquilo é algo que você não faz normalmente. Por que?
> 
> -Você está falando daquilo após três anos? Que outra razão pode ter? Eu preciso te dar um motivo toda vez que eu salvo sua vida?
> 
> Os olhares se cruzam. Gats não sustenta. Mas qualquer ação é interrompida pela chegada do rei e seu desprezível irmão Yurius. Griffith tem a gentileza de se inclinar perante o rei. Gats só o faz porque Griff pede silenciosamente. Apesar do rei ser gentil, seu irmão demonstra desprezo e despeito pelo Grupo do Falcão. No vácuo da realeza, vem a sonsa da princesa Charlotte. Ela quer passar desapercebida, mas na sua ânsia, tropeça e quase vai ao chão, fato impedido pela pronta ação de Griffith. O General Yurius o maltrata por isso, quase sendo agredido por Gats, o caso não se tornando um incidente maior por causa da paciência de Griffith. Ele e Charlotte trocam olhares... À noite, Gats está no telhado, remoendo todos os acontecimentos. Principalmente a frase: “Eu preciso te dar um motivo toda vez que eu salvo sua vida?” E decide, já que não possue uma meta real na vida, colocar sua espada a serviço de Griffith... Daqui então será o ponto de partida para nossa história...

 

 

Gats se levanta do telhado decidido. Vai dizer a Griffith que o apóia incondicionalmente. Enquanto anda, se retrai:

-Eu preciso mesmo dizer? Será que minhas ações não dizem por mim?

Depois se lembra dos olhares e das palavras sempre duras de Caska contra ele.

-Sim, eu preciso. Não posso deixar que ela envenene a mente dele contra mim.

A sua consciência o espicaça: “E desde quando você se importa com a opinião dos outros?”

-Oras, eu... Eu... Merda! Eu vou porque eu quero!

E sem perceber, já tinha chegado à porta do quarto do General do Exército do Falcão. Ficou indeciso por uns minutos, sem saber se batia, se deixava pra lá e ia embora, mas Griffith resolveu o impasse abrindo a porta.

-Entre!

-Como...

-Você estava respirando pesado contra a porta. Impossível não perceber... Quer beber alguma coisa?

-Você já pode beber? Tipo, aquelas beberagens de cura não te impedem... Me fizeram um sermão enorme sobre isso...

-Mas aposto que você jogou tudo fora e já está bebendo normalmente.

Gats sorriu. Depois fechou um olho:

-Sim, mas eu estou acostumado...

-Está insinuando que você é mais forte que eu? Quanta petulância... Mas estou tomando vinho aquecido com ervas... Não tem o mesmo sabor que uma boa cerveja, mas dá pra iludir um pouco o espírito.

-Colocou bastante gengibre?

-Tem aqui. Sirva-se a seu gosto.

Depois de beberem um pouco em silêncio, Gats tentou puxar assunto:

-Não vai perguntar o que me trouxe aqui?

-Não. Você não precisa de convite pra aparecer. Sabe que é sempre bem vindo. Aliás, se eu perguntasse diretamente, você não me diria. Eu sei que você só fala aquilo que realmente quer...

-Você me conhece bem...

-E você? Me conhece?

-Não. Acho que ninguém te conhece, Griffith. Nem Caska, nem ninguém. As pessoas pensam que sabe o que passa no seu interior, mas você não revela a ninguém a verdade.

-Isso te incomoda?

-Nem um pouco. Aliás, foi isso que me trouxe aqui. Vim te dizer que estou contigo. Minha espada é sua, como minha vida...

Os olhos azuis brilharam. O sorriso que ele abriu foi tão luminoso, que Gats ficou paralisado por uns instantes. Precisou reconhecer que naquele momento Griffith era como uma pintura, uma obra prima, de tão lindo. “Agora estou pirando. Estou achando homem lindo, vê se pode. Preciso maneirar no vinho...”

Mas ao mesmo tempo que pensava em maneirar, seus sentidos enviavam ao cérebro outras mensagens. O corpo alvo, entrevisto pelas aberturas do roupão, o cabelo cheirando a recém-lavado, as mãos de dedos longos, que seguravam a caneca de vinho com cuidado, mas que podiam suster uma espada com perfeição... Gats pegou uma daquelas mãos e comparou com a sua...

-Apesar de calejada pela espada e pelas rédeas, deve ser mais delicada que a da Caska. – riu ele.

-Oras, não deixe que ela ouça isso. Ela comeria seu fígado, sem ao menos ter o trabalho de mata-lo. – E Griffith ergueu a cabeça e fechou os olhos, para dar uma gostosa gargalhada, expondo o pescoço.

Foi o estopim para Gats. Ele puxou a mão que segurava e aproximou Griffith de si, colando os lábios aquele pedaço de carne alva exposto. Chupou e mordeu de leve, arrancando um gemido baixo de Griffith. A outra mão largou a caneca vazia no chão e afundou os dedos nos cabelos escuros curtos. A boca exploradora continuou com seus desbravadores dentes e língua pelo caminho do queixo, até chegar a abertura da outra boca, que estava entreaberta, em expectativa. Mordeu o lábio inferior, só pra constar e tomou posse da boca de Griff, sentindo o gosto de vinho temperado. Mas essa boca tinha um explorador próprio, que resolveu “brigar” pela invasão dos seus domínios e assim, as línguas duelaram pra saber quem chupava e lambia melhor... Gats ainda não tinha soltado a mão de Griffith e a mão livre ergueu o corpo menor para por em cima da mesa, onde abrindo o roupão, teria acesso a maior quantidade de pele alva. Deu grandes chupadas no peito, mordeu os mamilos rosados, voltou várias vezes à boca, Griff nunca tinha sido tomado dessa forma, aquele homem estava faminto! Mas ao roçar pela sua ereção que despontava em sua roupa intima, Gats recuperou um pouco da consciência.

-“Demônios me levem! O que eu estou fazendo? E com meu comandante?” Me perdoe, Griffith. Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo... acho que foi o vinho que eu tomei...

Griffith piscou os olhos azuis pra decodificar a mensagem, já que a sua mente estava entorpecida pelo desejo que aquele homem estava despertando. E ficou possesso:

-Se não sabe, vai saber agora! Se pensa que pode chegar aqui, me levar a esse estado de excitação depois me deixar por causa de pudores de donzela, se ferrou! Se você me largar aqui, nem vou me dar ao luxo de te expulsar do Grupo, te mato agora mesmo!

-Ops! Esse é meu chefe! É que eu nunca fiz isso antes... pelo menos não com um homem...

-Pois pela minha parca experiência, eu te digo... Ta indo muito bem, ninguém diria que é sua primeira vez... Como você bobeou, hesitando, eu vou assumir o comando...

-Como assim, assumir o comando? – mas foi calado pela boca vermelha que avançou na sua, assim como as mãos de dedos longos procuravam erguer a camiseta sem mangas e desabotoar as calças dele.

Com o passar dos minutos, já estavam nus, Griffith confirmando que Gats não possuía somente uma espada enorme, Gats encantado pelo corpo de músculos definidos mas não exagerado do outro. O comandante do grupo do Falcão puxou o amante pela mão para alcançarem a cama e continuaram a travar a guerra de dentes e línguas lá. Ponto marcado por Griffith, que não teve pudor em levar a imensa ereção de Gats à boca, lambendo a glande e testando o quanto daquilo conseguia engolir. Massageava a não pequena “mala” enquanto isso, levando o outro a loucura.

-Onde aprendeu a fazer isso?- gemeu.

-Eu gosto que façam em mim, portanto, estou testando em você... Parece que é comum a todos os homens...

-Acho que eu nunca fui chupado assim... parece que vou derreter...

-Han-han. Não vai, não. Tenho outros planos... – e parou com a felação.

Ao se ver livre da boca úmida, Gats protestou, mas avançou no corpo menor:

-Gosta que façam em você, hein? Então prove da sua própria tortura... – e imitou o gesto do outro, segurando a ereção, lambendo e chupando, massageando as bolas, vendo com satisfação Griffith curvar as costas e afundar a cabeça no travesseiro. –Você não é páreo pra mim, mocinho...

Os olhos azuis se abriram, com o desafio. E pegando a mão livre do outro, colocou o indicador na boca, chupando com malícia, deslizando a língua pelo dedo. Depois adicionou o médio, fazendo o mesmo. Gats parou tudo pra observar bem, sentindo sua ereção até doer. Achando que os dedos estavam bem lubrificados, Griffith os empurrou em direção ao alvo, que já piscava em expectativa. Encostou a ponta de um dedo na entrada, que Gats empurrou pra dentro, com cuidado, vendo o outro rebolar para entrar melhor. Logo entendeu o jogo e enfiou o segundo, tirando um gemido surdo.

-Doeu?

-É que... eu não esperava agora... Não, não precisa tirar... apenas puxe e empurre... Assim... ai, assim mesmo... vai... mais... mais forte... hummmm...

Gats percebeu a simulação e quando achou que Griffith estava preparado, tirou os dedos, passou cuspe na glande e puxou os quadris do amante. Viu que ele se retraiu involuntariamente.  

-Tem certeza, Griff?

A cabeça no travesseiro disse que sim, mas os olhos disseram “não sei”. Gats molhou a entrada com mais saliva e começou a masturbar o amante para distrai-lo. E sem o menor aviso, penetrou de uma vez. Griffith chegou a levantar meio corpo no choque, mas Gats o fez se acomodar de novo, entre beijos e carícias. E o vai e vem recomeçou, primeiro com cuidado depois aumentando de potencia e velocidade, os amantes trocando gemidos e sussurros de incentivo. Griffith delirava de tesão, os seus melhores sonhos eróticos se tornando realidade ali... Gats era gostoso, grande, másculo mas carinhoso. Gats gozou após o comandante, ao sentir o seu corpo ser apertado pelos movimentos orgásmicos, preenchendo o amante tanto que escorreu pelas coxas do outro. Desabou na cama, puxando Griffith para seu peito largo:

-Bom! Diferente, mas muito bom!

-Hun-hun...

-Já... já tinha feito isso antes com outro?- odiava ter que perguntar, mas tinha que saber...

-Bem... sim... mas foi só por dinheiro... Por amor, foi minha primeira vez.

Gats levou alguns segundos pensando nisso. Quando a ficha caiu, perguntou de novo:

-Por amor?

-Se houver um deus ou ser superior neste mundo, que tenha piedade... Como pode uma criatura ser tão lerda de raciocínio? Sim, seu tolo. – bocejou, seu corpo e sua mente reclamando por descanso... – Eu te amo. Te amei desde a primeira vez que eu te vi... – os olhos azuis estavam fechando sozinhos... – Agora você entende os meus motivos pra sempre ir atrás de você, pra te salvar. – e adormeceu.

Gats se ajeitou melhor, cobriu a ambos e beijou a testa do amante:

-Eu sou seu. Agora mais que nunca, pertenço a você. Minha espada, meu corpo e meu coração são seus. Mas veja bem o que você vai fazer deles...

 

 

 


End file.
